Ariella McGinnis
: :* : :* : ::* : Ariella could communicate with Tyler through a limited form of telepathy. :* : :* : :* : ::*'Time Travel' ::* :* : :* : Learn from Klarion at age 6 and a half. | Abilities = * * :* : First learned under Doctor Terry McGinnis, her adopted father. * : Learn from Dura and Casey McGinnis * : * : Appears to speak every known language on Earth as well as several alien languages. * * : Klarion taught Ariella a little magic when she was 6-and-a half year old. * : She learn this skill after she found her mother Linda Danvers. * : She was trained by both Cassandra Alura-El McGinnis and Casey McGinnis, fight hand-to-hand, fight with both blunt and bladed weapons, and she has been taught about guns. * : Batman * : Trained by Damian Wayne. * : Learn from Casey McGinnis. * : learn for Casey McGinnis. * : * : Learn from Cassandra Alura-El McGinnis. * : Learn for Casey McGinnis. * : train by Damian Wayne. * : * : | Strength = She has shown signs of powers that surpass Superman and all previous "Supergirl"s. | Weaknesses = *Ariella is still to learn to hold back her abilities. *'Vulnerability to Magic *'Vulnerability to Kryptonite * : when exposed to Red Sun radiation. * Psionics | Equipment = *Hover board from 853rd century and suit. *'YJB Time Ring': She doesn't use the time functions or flight but uses the anti-magic function and communications. *'Utility Belt' *'Holographic computer': Inside ring. | Transportation = Hover board from 853rd century or self flight. | Weapons = *'BO-Staff': Like Robin Beyond. *'Swords': wields a pair of katanas. *She carries a selection of small throwing blades. and a throwing blade attached to a wire. | Notes = The Earth-One Superman's Known Powers: Truly infinite power levels of Flight, Invulnerability, Strength and Speed (faster than light) which were all based on his body's ability to absorb, process and store yellow sun radiation in some way to allow him to do these feats (March 1960). He would lose all of his powers under the presence of a red sun such as his native Krypton star in short period of time, but as show in other stories, under an orange sun he retains all powers at half levels and under a blue sun his power levels are doubled and more. It was noted in one story that a blue sun would give an earthling the same solar based powers as Kal-El. Superman can fly across the universe to distant galaxies and distant planets in other solar systems through space warps and is known to fly across the solar system in no time mostly to get his mind off things. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Ariella Kent | Links = }} Category:Beyond-verse Category:New Earth Category:DC One Million Category:Dating Characters Category:Interstellar Travel Category:Earth-One Category:Females Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Doctors Category:Orphans Category:Time Travel Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Vulnerability to Psionics Category:Human/Alien Hybrid Category:Time Travelers Category:Metahumans Category:Detectives Category:Supergirl Category:House of El Category:Time Displaced Category:Honorary Amazons Category:New Timeline 2012 Category:Beyond-verse Characters